In aerospace applications it is often necessary to run electrical cables between components such as a wing structure and a flap that move relative to one another and cause the cable to flex. It is therefore necessary to design the cable run to protect against unacceptable damage over the lifetime of the cable.
US2007/0034747 describes a pair of mechanical links pivotally connected to pivot relative to one another about a lateral pivot axis and a cable that extends along both links and is adapted to accommodate pivotal movement between the links, the cable having a wound section with a winding axis coincident with the pivot axis. A problem with the arrangement described in US2007/0034747 is that the links may be relatively heavy, as well as being complex to manufacture and assemble.